


I need to know what he title of this story is??????

by Hell___NO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell___NO/pseuds/Hell___NO
Summary: Sorry!!! People must be so sick of these!!! I read this fanfic a while ago and I can't seem to find it!!! Please help!!!!
Comments: 1





	I need to know what he title of this story is??????

The fanfiction is a Harry potter/ Voltron crossover. Lance is a slytherin and Keith is a gryffindor. In like his first year, Lance gets abducted by people and know one knows where he is, then one day he mysteriously returns. No one knows what happened and he comes back different and with like a snake. Keith is curious and he tries to like find out about what happened to lance.

Does anyone know what this is or is this just from like my imagination?????


End file.
